


Height Difference

by SilverDragonoid



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 4, Dom/sub Undertones, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Explicit Language, Height Kink, Light Degradation Kink, M/M, Needy Levi, PWP, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex, mentions of come marking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: Levi teast Erwin während einer Konferenz penetrant. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufällt, nimmt der Hüne sich, was er will, und der Kleinere bekommt, was er will...





	Height Difference

Die Tür fällt hinter ihnen ins Schloss und schon sind ihre Hände überall am Körper des Anderen. Erwin und Levi kommen soeben aus einem Meeting mit den Abteilungsleitern, bei dem Levi unterm Tisch penetrant seine Schuhspitze in Erwins Schritt gedrückt hat. Den Blonden hat es all seine Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Komplett gereizt ist er aus dem Raum gestürmt, sobald es vorbei war, zu seinem Büro und mit Levi dicht hinter sich.

Erwins Lippen, die die des Jüngeren in Beschlag genommen haben, lösen sich kaum, wenn Erwin spricht. ,,Du weißt genau, dass ich so ein Verhalten nicht dulden kann", raunt er atemlos gegen Levis weiche Lippen, ,,Wie kann ich dich angemessen dafür bestrafen?" Doch Levi setzt nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf, ehe er antwortet: ,,Vielleicht indem du deinen Schwanz so hart in mich rammst, dass ich die nächsten Tage nicht laufen kann, ohne daran zu denken? Dann überlege ich mir nächstes mal vielleicht, ob es mir das wert ist" ,,Hättest du wohl gern!", sagt Erwin und pinnt ihn an die Wand.

Mit einer seiner großen Hände hält er die von Levi über dessen Kopf zusammen und beugt sich zu Levis Ohr runter. ,,Du bist manchmal so eine notgeile Hure", flüstert er und leckt ihm übers Ohr, was Levi eine Gänsehaut verpasst. ,,Wie hart!", ruft der Schwarzhaarige aus, ,,Ich liebe deinen Schwanz einfach zu sehr. Nur deinen."

Bei den Worten knurrt Erwin erregt und presst seinen ganzen Körper an den von Levi. ,,Du zerquetscht mich fast!", keucht der Kleinere und sieht mit offenstehendem Kiefer zum Blonden auf. ,,Hmpf", macht jener, ,,Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das je gestört hätte" Dann knabbert er an Levis Ohrläppchen und wandert dann seinen Hals entlang. Die zarten Berührungen an der dort empfindlichen Haut erzeugen etliche Schauer, die der Schwarzhaarige bis ins Mark spürt.

Es ist so wahr. Er liebt alles an Erwin, auch seine Größe. Dieses Gefühl, wenn er auf ihn herabsieht oder ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper bedeckt, erregt Levi ungemein. Einfach _alles_ an Erwin ist so massiv. Seine Hände, deren Finger Levi so schön und gut dehnen, seine Augenbrauen, die ihn sehr bedrohlich dreinblicken lassen können, seine Muskeln und sogar sein bestes Stück samt Kronjuwelen. Immer, wenn Levi ihn sich bis zum Anschlag in den Mund einführt, fühlt sich sein Kiefer danach eine Weile sehr unangenehm an. Wenn er Erwins Bälle in die Hand nimmt, ist er jedes Mal verblüfft darüber, wie schwer sie sind.

Erwin küsst sich an Levis Halsbeuge entlang, während dessen Atem immer flacher wird. Seine große Beule drückt hartnäckig gegen Levis durchtrainierten Bauch, während die des Kleineren zwischen Erwins Beinen eingebettet ist. Levi drückt sich dem Größeren entgegen, hofft auf irgendeine Art von Stimulation für sein hartes Glied. Er will ihm die Hände um den Nacken legen, doch hält ihn Erwins Hand sicher an Ort und Stelle. Nicht als könne Levi sich nicht im Handumdrehen befreien, wenn er es wirklich wollen würde.

Ein tiefes Kichern ertönt, gefolgt von Erwins samtiger Stimme: ,,Da hat es jemand echt nötig, huh?" ,,Riesen-Bastard", spuckt Levi und versucht freizukommen. Doch Erwin lehnt so viel seines Gewichts auf Levi, wie es ihm möglich ist ohne zu stürzen, und lässt seine linke Hand hinter Levi gleiten. Seine Handfläche bedeckt Levis ganze Arschbacke, wo er auch reichlich zupackt. Levi seufzt erregt und kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich Erwins Körper oder Hand entgegenstrecken soll, also drückt er ihm seinen Arsch entgegen und presst seinen Oberkörper weiter gegen den des Hünen.

,,Wie gern würde ich dich jetzt einfach ewig lange hinhalten, bis du nur noch am Flehen und Betteln bist, wie du es verdient hast", murrt Erwin, während seine Hand in Levis Hose verschwindet und seine Finger sich in das feste Fleisch von Levis rundem Hintern graben. Nachdem Levi damit fertig ist, das Gefühl zu genießen, antwortet er auch: ,,Aber heute hältst du das selbst nicht aus, weil du bereits viel zu gereizt bist" Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln ziert seine Lippen.

,,Levi, du solltest mich nicht herausfordern", knurrt Erwin, der tatsächlich frustriert darüber ist, dass sein Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung ihn gerade daran hindert, den Spaß _besonders lang_ hinauszuzögern. ,,Womit willst du mir drohen? Dass du dein großes, breites Schwert in meinen Arsch steckst und mich damit zweiteilst?", wimmert Levi, vor Aufregung bebend. Er kann es kaum erwarten.

Die Augen des Kommandanten blitzen auf und im nächsten Moment stöhnt Levi mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme. Das Verlangen, sich an die Schultern des Größeren zu klammern, ist größer denn je mit einem Finger in seinem Hintern. Erwin schiebt ihn nicht tief rein, aber wackelt ihn nur neckend. ,,Mehr, Erwin, mehr~", fleht Levi mit vor Lust besonders tiefer Stimme. Jedoch klingt sie nicht heiser, sondern samtig, geschmeidig.

,,Du gieriges Luder", raunt Erwin, der von Levis Bitten und Hunger eigentlich angeturnt ist. ,,Na gut, du wolltest es nicht anders", ist alles, was der Schwarzhaarige als Warnung erhält, ehe der Blonde noch einen zweiten Finger in das enge Loch zwängt und beide bis zum letzten Millimeter versenkt. Er kennt Levis Körper in und auswendig, also kennt er auch seine Schmerztoleranz, aber auch den Standort seiner Prostata. Eine Krümmung seiner Finger und Levi singt in seinen schönsten Tönen. Erwin spürt den kleinen Körper zittern. Levi werden die Knie weich.

Jetzt führt der Kommandant die kleinen Hände, die weiterhin in seiner großen gefangen sind, zu seinen Lippen und platziert jeweils einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Knöchel jedes schlanken Fingers. Währenddessen treibt er seine eigenen Finger schnell aus Levi rein und raus. Die grauen Augen, welche aktuell fast schwarz sind, blicken zu den blauen auf, gläsern und mit einer Bitte in ihnen. Der jüngere Mann stöhnt lustvoll im Takt zu Erwins Stößen. Wenn Erwin mit seiner Anbetung fertig ist, lässt er Levis Hände frei und jener sucht sofort Halt an den breiten Schultern des Hünen.

Im nächsten Moment ziehen sich Erwins Finger aus Levi zurück und der Schwarzhaarige gibt einen missbilligenden Seufzer von sich. Seine inneren Wände ziehen sich zusammen in der Suche nach etwas, was ihn wieder auffüllt. Doch Erwin hält ihm seine Finger einfach vors Gesicht. Die Aufforderung ist seinem ernsten, von Natur aus dominanten Blick anzusehen. Vorsichtig streckt Levi seine Zunge aus und leckt erst nur mit seiner Zungenspitze über Erwins Finger, die den bekannten Geschmack seines Inneren tragen. Nach kurzer Zeit langt er mehr zu und versucht so viel wie möglich mit seiner Zunge abzudecken, bis er sie in seinen Mund saugt. Auch Erwin kommt ihm entgegen und presst die drei Finger auf Levis Zunge. Mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen sieht er zu dem Mann über sich rauf, während er versucht, dessen Finger noch tiefer in seinen Mund zu kriegen.

Erwin kann sich ein tiefes Kichern nicht verkneifen. ,,Sieh dich nur mal an, Levi", ist alles, was er dazu sagt, und zieht seine nun von Speichel bedeckten Finger aus Levis Mund. Der Kleinere streckt sich ihnen noch hinter, noch nicht bereit sie freizugeben. Er sieht Erwin verzweifelt und hungrig an, was Erwins Gemüt umso mehr befriedigt.

Er schiebt die Hand wieder Levis Hintern entlang und steckt zwei Finger sogleich in das wartende Loch. Levi stöhnt und krallt sich stärker fest, aber versucht den Augenkontakt beizubehalten. Währenddessen schlängelt sich Erwins freie Hand zwischen sie beide und legt sich auf Levis auffällig große Beule. Der Jüngere stöhnt durch zusammengebissene Zähne und versucht sich an die Hand zu reiben. Der feuchte Fleck auf seiner Unterhose hat sich nun bis zur weißen Uniformhose ausgebreitet. Erwin muss seine Hand gar nicht erst bewegen, Levi macht die ganze Arbeit, während er von Erwins Fingern anal gefickt wird.

Jetzt zwängt sich der dritte dazu und Erwin bemüht sich, Levi in kürzester Zeit genügend zu dehnen. Er stößt sie so schnell und stark wie er kann in ihn hinein, dreht sie währenddessen und spreizt sie immer wieder. Levi schmilzt durch die Behandlung und rutscht immer weiter die Wand hinab, weshalb der Hüne seinen Körper stärker an den des Kleineren pressen muss. Erwins Geduld schwindet von Augenblick zu Augenblick. Er will ihn jetzt um sich spüren, seine Hitze und Enge genießen.

Die Hand in Levis Schritt macht sich daran, dessen Hose zu öffnen. Dank seiner geschickten Finger schafft Erwin das ziemlich schnell und zieht dem Anderen in einem Ruck die Hose und Boxer bis zu den Kniekehlen. Den Rest zu den Fußknöcheln gleiten sie von selbst hinab. Levi entfährt ein Keuchen bei der plötzlichen Blöße und er spreizt bereitwillig die Beide, nachdem er aus der Hose gestiegen ist.

,,Sieh dich an, mein Schatz. So willig und begierig für mich", säuselt der Blonde und streicht mit einer Hand über Levis Wange, ,,Kannst es kaum erwarten, dass ich dich hemmungslos an diese Wand nagel" Er entzieht Levi nun seine Finger, was jener mit einem lauten Stöhnen voller Enttäuschung quittiert, und öffnet absichtlich langsam seinen Gürtel. ,,Komm, Levi", raunt er, als würde ihm die Stimme ausgehen, ,,machen wir ein schönes Gemälde aus dir. Mit reichlichem Einsatz von Weiß" Der Schwarzhaarige muss sich ernsthaft an Erwin festhalten, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, denn Ungeduld und Erregung zerfressen ihn.

,,Du bist so wunderschön, Levi", sagt der Hüne und sieht zu Levi herab, während er seinen erröteten, nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzenden Penis aus der Hose holt. Levi sieht zu Erwin rauf und schluckt schwer, was seinen Adamsapfel verlockend vor und zurück springen lässt. In beiden Augenpaaren ist so viel Hunger, aber auch so viel Leidenschaft zu erkennen. Doch strahlt Erwin immer so eine Autorität aus, die allen in der Nähe das Gefühl gibt, kleiner als sonst zu sein. Auch Levi fühlt sich unglaublich klein, besonders wenn er wie jetzt direkt unter ihm steht und so verlangend angesehen wird, aber spürt nichts negatives dabei.

Erwins Statur verleiht Levi ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und ihr Größenunterschied sorgt in Situationen wie diesen für eine besonders würzige Note. Er liebt es, wenn Erwins Hände sein Gesicht so perfekt einrahmen, als wären sie auf einander abgestimmt, und er kann dem Anblick nicht widerstehen, wenn er seinen eigenen Penis in Erwins gigantischen Händen verschwinden sieht, oder dem Gefühl von Erwins - im Vergleich zu seinen eigenen - dicken Fingern geöffnet und gedehnt zu werden. Jedes mal, wenn Levi sich auf Erwins ohnehin schon großes Gemächt setzt, wird ihm ins Gedächtnis gerufen, wie klein und eng sein Arsch vergleichsweise doch ist. Aber er liebt es so gedehnt zu sein und das Brennen, Levi das Gefühl gibt, sein Hintern würde von Erwins Schwanz gespalten werden.

Und Erwin liebt alles, was Levi liebt. Er liebt seinen kleinen Giftzwerg. Und er liebt dessen perfekten Hintern, den er so oft wie möglich beansprucht.

Erwin krallt sich Levis Arsch und schiebt ihn an sich, dann führt er seinen Penis zwischen Levis Beine. Kaum dass seine Eichel Levis bebenden Muskelring passiert, drückt ihm der Kleinere seinen Hintern entgegen und versucht mehr davon in sich zu versenken. Der Schwarzhaarige schlingt Erwin die Arme um den Hals, weil er genau weiß, dass er früher oder später den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren wird. Mit einer sicheren Bewegung seiner Hüften schiebt Erwin sich vollständig hinein und beide stöhnen befriedigt, als hätten sie jahrelang auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Levis heiße Wände verkrampfen sich um Erwin, was ihm den Atem raubt. Ein ganz bestimmtes Gefühl macht sich in seiner Lendengegend bemerkbar. Levi ist einfach wie immer zu viel für ihn, um darauf klarzukommen. Dass der Schwarzhaarige den Mund offen hängen lässt und ihn mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen _so_ ansieht, lässt sein Herz in seiner Brust springen.

Mit einer Hand stabilisiert er Levi an dessen Hüfte, die andere nutzt er, um Levi das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sobald die ersten Knöpfe offen sind, probiert Erwin die freigewordene, zarte Haut. Etwas umständlich öffnet er die weiteren Knöpfe bis auf die letzten beiden und lässt seine Hand über Levis Brust wandern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt er auch, erbarmungslos in den kleinen Körper hineinzustoßen.

Levi stöhnt laut und lustvoll und Erwin küsst sich an Levis Schlüsselbein entlang. Dann leckt er über Levis harten Nippel, während er den anderen mit seiner rechten Hand zwickt. Levi wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schreit auf. Seine Erektion ist zwischen ihren Brustmuskeln gefangen und reibt sich bei jeder Bewegung an den Stoff oder wird gequetscht. Ihm rollen die Augen nach hinten. Erwin stößt immer weiter in ihn hinein und er stöhnt so laut er kann, während seine Nippel abwechselnd von Erwins talentiertem Mund bearbeitet werden.

Hätte Levi nicht immer noch die Uniformjacke an, würden so langsam Schürfwunden an seinem Rücken entstehen, so hart drückt Erwin ihn mit jedem festen Stoß seiner Hüften an die Wand. Die Reibung seiner Kleidung auf seiner Haut, welche ihm einen Teil seiner Bewegungsfreiheit nimmt, erregt ihn umso mehr. Erwins linke Hand gräbt sich erbarmungslos in das muskulöse Fleisch und seine rechte Hand fährt hauchzart Levis Muskeln nach und prägt sich das Gefühl dieser weichen, straffen Haut ein. Sie beide genießen es bis in die letzte Faser ihrer Körper.

Plötzlich verlassen beide Hände des Kommandanten den Körper seines Hauptgefreiten, nur um diesen an der Unterseite seines Hinterns zu packen und in die Luft zu heben. Instinktiv klemmt Levi seine Beine um Erwins Becken und hält sich mit all seiner Kraft fest, während er pausenlos auf Erwins Schwanz auf und ab hüpft.

Beide Soldaten sind unglaublich stark und beide haben eine Menge Ausdauer, was ihnen auch im Bett von Vorteil ist. Drei Runden hintereinander sind kein Problem für sie, doch müssen sie am nächsten Tag mit Arsch- und Gelenkschmerzen rechnen, weshalb sie gar nicht erst daran denken, diesen Rekord zu knacken.

Erwin lässt von Levis Brust ab und beißt lieber in Levis Schulter, knabbert an ihr und saugt sich fest, als der Druck in seiner Lendengegend steigt. Auch sein Gegenüber ist kurz davor, das sieht und hört er ihm mittlerweile an. Die Schwerkraft ist ihm unglaublich behilflich dabei, wenn er versucht möglichst tief in Levi vorzustoßen. Levi kann die Augen nicht mehr offen halten und klammert sich mit allen Kräften an Erwin, die ihm sein zitternder Körper noch zur Verfügung stellt. Er spürt Erwin so tief in sich, dass sein Verstand alles andere ausblendet. Er konzentriert sich nur noch auf das Gefühl.

Der Größere stößt an seine Grenzen und beendet es mit einem gezielten, sehr harten Stoß in Levis Prostata und kommt, Levis Namen stöhnend. Er gießt den Kleineren voll mit seinem Sperma, bis es unten wieder heraustropft. Levi schreit laut und lustvoll, wenn sein besonderer Punkt auf solch süße Weise misshandelt wird, und spritzt auf ihre Bäuche ab. Ein bisschen schafft es auf Levis Brust. Ihre Körper beben während des Orgasmus und keiner von beiden kann sich bewegen.

Laut und schnell keuchend versuchen sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Erwins Glied in Levi langsam erschlafft. Mit letzter Kraft entzieht er sich ihm und Levi stellt seine Füße auf den Boden. Sie lösen sich aus der Umklammerung und Levi lehnt sich an die Wand. Er muss all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht einfach zu Boden zu sinken. Erwin beugt sich vor und stützt seine Hände an seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Schweißnasses Haar hängt herab, wenn er weniger erschöpft als überfordert den Kopf senkt. Levi sieht ihn durch einen Spalt zwischen seinen schweren Augenlidern an.

Nach kurzer Zeit regenerieren sie ihre Kräfte und richten ihre Kleidung, was Levi jedoch nicht viel bringt. Sperma ist unter und auf seinem Hemd. ,,Scheiße. Erwin, wegen dir ist meine Kleidung schmutzig! So kann ich niemandem unter die Augen treten", sagt er empört und sieht an sich herab. Aber Erwin hat seine eigene Meinung zu dem Thema. ,,Wieso nicht? Dann würden dich alle als die notgeile Schlampe sehen, die du bist", sagt er mit einem sehr süffisantem Lächeln. Es würde ihn umso mehr erfüllen, wenn es sein eigenes Sperma wäre, womit Levi da markiert ist. _Nächstes Mal_ träumt er vor sich hin.

,,Du überrascht mich jedes mal damit, wie pervers du sein kannst", sagt Levi leicht abwertend, doch sie beide wissen, wie sie Erwins Perversionen genießen. Erwin fasst sich ans Kinn und sagt mit einer besonders tiefen Stimme: ,,Eigentlich hast du dieses Erlebnis gerade gar nicht verdient. Deine Bestrafung folgt noch. Ich werde dich dazu bringen, auf Knien um Gnade zu betteln" Diese Worte reichen fast, um Levi wieder hart zu machen. Er schluckt schwer, während blaue Augen siegessicher ihre Beute ins Visier nehmen...


End file.
